


dear evan asshat

by cranks (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angry Jared, Angst?, Emails, M/M, Short, jared Kleinman - Freeform, kleinsen if you squint, only emails, pissed jared, u been writing those letters to yourself again?, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cranks
Summary: evan dropped jared like a hot tamale.jared can't work up the courage to send even one of his emails.





	dear evan asshat

**Author's Note:**

> written at 1am oof

**[ February 13, 2017. 1:09am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> fuckysou fuck you fuck you fuckuyo ufcyk you fycj you syfcjouy fuck you nad you r emails fuck you fuck you fuck y

  


**[ February 15, 2017. 2:31pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

  

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> I hate you. My name is Jared Kleinman, and I hate you. You tore my he

  


**[ February 20, 2017. 11:58pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> You suck, Evan. You suck and you’re an asshole. A manipulative, self-pitying asshole. You hurt me, and you hurt Alana and Zoe and Heidi and you bro

  


**[ February 21, 2017. 12:04am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> fuck you. asshole. 
> 
> sinc

 

 

**[ February 25, 2017. 9:07pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. So I get why you did it, I think. You wanted to feel cool and accepted and get into Zoe Murphy’s pants. You didn’t bother to think about collateral damage. But you never do, do y

 

 

**[ March 16, 2017. 3:53pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> We haven’t talked in three weeks? I mean, not that I’d miss you or anything lol but like geez. I’m surprised you haven’t come to apologize yet? I guess you were never good at apologizing. I mean, if you’d just fuckkgin appologized to me offthe bat maybe wed still be frie

  


**[ March 16, 2017. 8:25pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ] 

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> You know what? I’d give up my fucking gameboy for us to just fucking TALK again you know that?? i miss you more than i thought i would and my camp friends arent much help from all across the fucking state i’m so lonel

  


**[ March 24, 2017. 1:04am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> i hate you.

  


**[ March 24, 2017. 1:09am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> i don’t hate you.

  


**[ March 24, 2017. 1:19am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen, 
> 
> i think i might have falle 

 

 

**[ March 24, 2017. 1:26am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> seriously though, i totally hate you. just for the record. i know you’re not reading any of these but

  


**[ April 8, 2017. 12:30am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> i bet i don’t even fucking cross your mind any more.

 

 

**[ April 16, 2017. 4:25pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> you shattered m

  


**[ April 21, 2017. 5:08am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> remember when i threw a rock at you in third grade and you got a concussion? well guess what this is worse than that oka

 

 

**[ May 1, 2017. 1:10am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> fuck. you. fucking ass bitch fucker shit dick jerk fridgedick

  


**[ May 9, 2017. 6:45pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> you fucking suck

  


**[ May 11, 2017. 11:52pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

  

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> would you believe i saw you at the store today? you looked at me for three seconds. i flipped you off. when i looked back you were staring back down at your feet. i think you were crying. you cost me more tears than i caused you fucker dont even try and shed your crocodile tea

  
  


**[ May 12, 2017. 6:00am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> drafts are great, arent they? you know whats not great???? you.

  
  


**[ May 15, 2017. 10:34am. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

  

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> i can’t believe i’m fucking crying it’s been five mont

  


**[ May 21, 2017. 7:03pm. Saved to drafts. ]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

 

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
> Hi Evan! Hope you’re having a great day! Just popping into your e-mail to send you a quick happy birthday! It’s not your birthday? Oops, must’ve gotten confused. Happy “you’re a dick day”! You suc

  
  


**[ June 2, 2017. Sent at 8:42am.]**

[ from: _jartcleanmeme@gmail.com_ | to: _evan.j.hansen@gmail.com_ ]

  

> Dear Evan Hansen,
> 
>  
> 
> fuck you.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> me.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am and will probably delete it within twenty four hours
> 
> writing blog;; bitch-goranski.tumblr.com


End file.
